It's Complicated… A SasuSakuIno oneshot
by MexMyselfxI
Summary: Sakura likes Sasuke and yet Sasuke likes Ino and Sakura both but Ino loves Sakura and not Sasuke. This sure must be complicated... SasuSakuIno inside.


Sakura always had a crush on Sasuke. However nothing seemed that simple in this relationship. Ino loved her best friend Sakura but did not know how should could tell her. She was gay so that would not seem normal. Would she scare her? The young blond girl would think that everything would be done and ruined if she said anything.

Sasuke liked Sakura a lot. However he also admired Ino. Even though the raven haired boy was often silent and did not interact with either of the girls that did not keep him from thinking about them.

Sakura, Ino, and Sasuke all bound together by one love. Sakura the blossom. And could it be that the raven loves a pig? Or does he love the blossom? Nothing was simple in this relationship. Nothing at all.

On an evening after school Saskura finally decided to tell Sasuke how she felt about him. However Sakura was not the one to be blunt about it.

"Hey Sasuke… um there is something I wanted to ask you about" Sakura said with her arms behind her back and playing with her nails because of how nervous she was.

"Hm? What is it?" the raven haired boy said in a annoyed tone. Secretly Sasuke could only think about why she would want to be around him. Sasuke had a long crush on Sakura for years but he never wanted to get close to anyone. He had to be cold to even the girl he loved.

~~~~~~~SASUKE'S PROSPECTIVE~~~~~~~

Wait so Sakura is talking to me now? I mean she always acted like this around me but whenever she tried to actually talk to me she would flee. I heart started to pound but I had to keep my emotions under control. No blushing and no smiling.

"I just wanted to ask you…." she said but trailed off. I saw that a blond haired girl with one of her eyes covered by her hair was standing near. She seemed to be eyeing up both me and Sakura as we talked.

She was… cute…

Sakura then spoke to me again making me take my eyes off of the blond. "Do you… wanna go on a date with me some time?" she asked me with big green eyes. I couldn't resist those eyes of hers but I didn't know. I don't want to get attached to her but then again…I do.

I guess one time wouldn't be so bad. But who was that girl that I saw? She looked like someone I knew before maybe? Either way she was really… well to say the least sexy.

~~~~~~INO'S PROSPECTIVE~~~~~

No way! I can't believe what was happening. I was just walking by and all of a sudden I find Sakura talking with some guy? Sakura had been talking about some guy for a while now but was this him?

Damnit… Sakura why do you look for people like him? It's not like he would care for you or anything like that. I wanted to tell her… I wanted to say that I loved Sakura from the beginning when I kissed her on that spin the bottle game at Naruto's.

But still how could I tell my best friend. How could I tell her that I was gay for her? I loved her so much but this…. Could this ruin our friendship?

My heart throbbed as I heard those words escape her mouth. "Do you … wanna go on a date with me some time?" she asked him. I wanted to punch that emo kid so hard but should I? Damnit should I? I want to! I want to so fucking bad!

However I stayed away when I thought about Sakura and how she would react if I told her that I loved her. "Ino you…. Ew! You're a lesbian?". I could hear it right now but at least it was her voice…

Then another word came from the raven haired male saying "alright" in a annoyed manner along with a sigh. I felt like my heart would drop. I knew that Sakura was never going to like me the way she must have liked him… never…

In result I just stayed back and wanted to leave but instead I just got out of view of them both. However I had a urge at that point and heard the last part of the conversation between the two.

"Really? Thanks Sasuke! Lets meet at the park this weekend. How's Saturday sound?" she asked him. "I guess it's alright" she said with a shrug. Sakura smiled seeing he agree.

I felt even more like a loser and heart broken as I could see the joy in Sakura's face. I could see how beautiful she looked when she smiled. However I could never come up and say. I love you to her.

That night Ino slept when she got home but was woken up by a sudden call from the girl she was in love with. Ino's eyes lit up when she heard Sakura's voice "hey Ino?".

Ino almost dropped the phone but caught it. "Oh hey Sakura!" she said in a tone as if she was happy. "Hey! You know that guy I told you about a while ago?" she questioned. I felt like my stomach was going to make me throw up when I thought back to what had just happened today.

"Yeah what about him?" I asked her as if nothing was going on. "Well today he said that he would go on a date with me! I need some ideas for a date!" Sakura said seeming conserved about it.

"Oh well that's cool I guess. Anyway you need ideas?" I questioned her still in my masked tone. "Yeah. I know that you went out with that Shikumru guy for some time and I didn't really go on a date until now" she said to me.

"Oh that's right I almost forgot about him it's been so long" I said with a embarrassed chuckle. I only dated Shikamaru for a short time because that was after I kissed Sakura. I needed to prove to myself that I did not like girls but sadly I couldn't find any attraction towards Shikamaru or any guy. All I could think about was Sakura.

"Well sorry I don't really have much ideas. I guess you can try cooking for him or something like that. Your good at making that sashimi or sushi" I said thinking about the horrid food that Sakura made.

"Hey thanks! I'll go make it now! I couldn't ask for a better friend!" she said to me. "…Yeah…" I said with a sigh not noticing that I changed my tone. "Is something wrong" she then asked me making me blush with embarrassment.

"No nothing! Well good luck. I have to go now" I said quickly trying to end the conversation. "Oh. Alright then. See ya on Monday" she said as I replied "alright see ya later" and hung up.

With the phone turned off I felt mad. It hurt me so much to see the girl that I loved going out with another and then she calls me to tell me this. I guess it's not her fault that she doesn't know. Still my heart hurt so much after hearing this.

~~~~~SASUKE'S PROSPECTIVE~~~~

By the next day I met up with Sakura for our date that I promised her. I saw Sakura sitting on a bench with a packed lunch for two. Was that what we where going to do? I never actually had someone pack a lunch.

I caught Sakura off guard because she flipped around with a kuni to see me once she heard my footsteps. I felt like a mugger for a second when I saw her face with the kuni in her hand

"Oh Sasuke sorry you startled me" she said tucking the kuni back into her side pocket. "I could say the same thing" I said with a sigh following it. Sakura just smiled. My god her smile was so cute but…

I sat down on the bench with her and she seemed a little nervous. Her face filled with a red blush and she could barely make any sort of contact with me. I was feeling a bit nervous too because of this.

"So Sasuke… do you want something that I made for us?" she asked me putting the boxed lunches between us. Wait did she think that I was doing something wrong? I felt so nervous that my heart started to skip a beat.

"Uh sure yeah" I said as he took off the top of the bowed lunch. I gulped when looking at all the food inside. "What do you think?" she asked me with a smile showing that she was proud of herself.

"It all looks good I guess" I said with a shrug and took out one of the rice balls Who the hell was I kidding? His food looked delicious. That must mean that it only tastes just as delicious.

Then I took a bite of the what seemed like good food. What the hell was in this? Some sort of combination of rotten fish and sewage water? My god this tasted horrible!

Despite the taste of it I ate the rice ball whole and tried to get it down as soon as possible! However I could not get it fully down so I had to take another bite of it. I hope my face was not turning green from it because I could feel my stomach getting mad at me for eating this.

When I finally got it all down Sakura asked "so does it taste good?". I nodded trying to keep myself from barfing on the ground. "Y-yeah it's good" I said to her. God my tongue needed to be washed out sooner or later!

"Sakura would you mind if I went to the bathroom?" I asked her getting up off the bench where we where both sitting. "Huh? Well alright then. Hurry back" she said to me with that same cute innocent smile.

Ugh it was like this girl was trying to kill me with her food while wearing a cute face. Still was wasn't going to get paranoid over the fact that she couldn't cook but god did that taste royally bad!

I got up and headed to the bathroom that was on the side of the building only a little ways away. Once I got out of site of Sakura and started to run for the bathroom!

~~~~~INO'S PROSPECTIVE~~~~~

I saw that Sasuke had finally left Sakura alone. Should I go down there or shouldn't I? I pondered this for a few moments. Then with a sigh I decided to head over and become visible to Sakura.

Sakura was started again and flipped around to look at me. "Whoa whoa! It's me!" I said waving my hands. Sakura recognized me and said "oh sorry Ino I wasn't expecting you to be here" Sakura said with a smile.

Damnit that smile was cute! Her lips so soft looking and her skin such a pale white. I almost found myself off into a daze as I looked at her beautiful face. Oh Sakura…

"Hey what are you doing out here?" Sakura asked me. "I'm just taking a stroll is all" I said thinking up what to say next. "But isn't your dad working at the flower shop where you should be working right now? It is the weekend right?" she questioned.

"Yeah it's just that there isn't a lot of business today so dad gave me the day off. He would contact me if he needed me" I said sitting down on the bench where Sasuke had sat prior.

"What's with the food? Is t for Sasuke?" I questioned pointing down at the boxed lunches. I was hoping that she would say 'no Ino they are for you' but I knew that that would not happen.

"Yeah they are. I hope he liked it. However I wonder why he went to the bathroom so fast. Well it's the thought that counts I guess" Sakura giggled in a cute like manner making me blush a little.

"Yeah I guess… hey can I try one?" I asked her and picked up on of the rice balls. "Sure got ahead" she said to me. I then took a big bite out of it. Oh my god! What was in this?

It tasted like fox urine and slug slime in the middle covered in frog eggs! It looked nothing like how I would imagine it would taste! But I couldn't let Sakura know that he cooking was bad but damnit this was really bad!

"So what do you think?" she asked me. I still had the rice ball in my mouth because I did not want to even swallow it so I just nodded. Finally I got up enough courage to swallow the blasted thing and it felt like forever when going down my throat.

"It's good" I lied followed by a smile as honest as I could express it. "That's good. Well Sasuke is going to be coming back so could you leave for now? Sorry" Sakura said.

"Yeah it's alright I only was walking around anyway. Well good luck with Sasuke" I said to her. I didn't know if I wanted to stay with Sakura however. I loved her… But still does that mean that I need to stay away from her and Sasuke?

Well I then remembered that tastes in my mouth that seemed like garbage and started to race for the bathroom. When I wasn't looking ahead of me I felt myself crash into something.

"Whoa!" I said and landed on the ground a little embarrassed before looking to see the person who I had slammed into. He however did not fall like I did.

~~~~~SASUKE'S PROSPECTIVE~~~~~

I felt something hit me after just existing that bathroom where I had washed my mouth out with the sink water. I really hated the sink water. I think it might have been worse than Sakura's cooking even!

It came by and slammed into me almost knocking me down. I looked down to see that there was a blond haired girl dressed in purple with blue eyes. Wait was that the girl from before? I had a flashback of when I saw her once she looked up at me with innocent eyes.

I blushed a little seeing her sweet face but then I noticed something. I could see her panties! She caught onto this is quickly put her legs together once she saw me look down.

"Y-you pervert!" she hissed at me. "Wait what? I'm not a pervert!" I hissed right back. She got up off the ground and dusted off her shirt of the dirt that had landed on it.

"Then why did you look at my panties?" she said with a slight blush on her face making me blush a little. I had no words that could express how I felt when she looked at me like that. Almost nervous or shy in a way.

The blond was truly beautiful and maybe just maybe. I placed a hand on her cheek and spoke softly to her "because you are beautiful". A bright blushed spread from ear to ear on her face and she asked "wait what?".

Then I had placed my soft lips against hers without any warning what so ever. I couldn't resist myself for some reason. She drew me in like a magnet. It took her a second as our lips locked and she kissed back for a moment but then stopped and pushed me off.

She wiped her lips off with her arm and said "what the hell was that for?". "It seems that my urges got the better of me back there. Just forget what had happened" I told her trying to act calm about the stupid mistake I had made.

"Calm? Y-you just kissed me!" she said hugger herself with her arms crossed like something was bothering her greatly. "And?" I said to her with a shrug. "And…and and! You kissed me! I don't love you so why the hell did you kiss me like that?" she demanded a answer in a raging voice.

"Sorry alright" I said to her with a sigh. I get why she did that but I didn't understand why 'I' did that. "Sorry doesn't cut it! That kiss was for Sakura not you!" she spouted but then covered but her mouth because of what she had said.

Sakura? Did she just say Sakura? As in Sakura Haruno?

"Wait what? Sakura? As in Sakura Haruno?" I asked her. I was in a bit of shock as I saw her blush a bright red. "No no no! You didn't hear anything!" she said to me shaking her head and blushing a hot pink before she ran off passed me.

I felt like a idiot for doing that! Sasuke Uchiha you screwed up! You screwed up big time! So… she loves Sakura huh… I need to make it up to them somehow… Wait! I got it!

The rest of the date I had with Sakura went along smoothly although sometimes I thought she was too cute to not express my feelings but with my teeth I would close my mouth forbidding me from doing something stupid again. I kept thinking about that girl Ino. Sakura had told me of her with a description to match her.

After that I made a excuse to leave saying that I had some work at home that I had to do before it started to pile up. However before this I spent about 2 hours with her. I was forced to eat that horrid food that I hope to never do again. Oh well at least it was over and done with.

The next day I put my plan into sequence. First I copies Sakura's hand writing and slipped a note into Ino's locker. Then I asked Sakura for another date. She was filled with joy as I could see in her expression but I didn't make a bit deal about it even though I thought that she looked really cute then.

~~~~~~INO'S PROSPECTIVE~~~~~

I saw something that never once did I think I would receive. A note from Sakura Haruno inviting me to her house. She said that she wanted to talk but this can't be real. Just going over to Sakura's house gave me goose bumps but I was still happy.

That night I found myself preparing for it as if I was going on a date. Sakura was my best friend but I wanted to be more than friends with her. Much much more!

I could only think of Sakura that whole day until I had finally reached her front door. With that being done I had a bunch of butterflies in my stomach telling me to just turn around but I ignored them and placed my hand on the door giving it a twist.

With it opened I yelled "Sakura are you here?" then I looked to my right to see that she was but wait was that Sasuke standing with her? No way! No fucking way did she just do this!

"Oh hey Ino what are you doing here?" Sakura asked me. "You invited me over today. I found your note in my locker and I am pretty sure that it was your writing" Ino said to her a bit confused.

"No it wasn't mine" Sakura replied. I felt like I was sinking into a deep pit. So I was just here because of someone's cruel prank? That is it! That's all!

"Ino!" Sakura said as se say that tears began to roll down her soft face. "Sakura I…Damnit Sakura can't you understand yet?" Ino shouted. Sakura seemed confused. "I… I love you Sakura! I really really love you! I hate to see you with another!" Ino then explained.

Sakura bent down to see the crushed girl and picked up her chin. "Ino I… I don't know what to say" Sakura said with her voice cracking a little which each word that left her mouth.

Ino placed her lips onto the pink haired beauty's own for a soft kiss. "Just tell me that you love me Sakura. Just once say that you love me because… because I always loved you… I just don't know how to say it" Ino said to her.

Sakura smiled. "Ino… I love you" Sakura said softly and Ino's eyes filled with tears of joy. Sasuke had a slight smile seeing the two he had brought together but then just remembered how much he wanted both of them not only for each other but for himself as well.

"Hey so if you didn't send me that note than who" Ino asked Sakura. Sasuke spoke up and said "I sent the note to you both". I silence filled the air putting Sasuke on the spot.

"You see I didn't want to say this without feeling like a jerk but I love both of you. Ino when I first saw you I felt my heart jump and Sakura I don't even know how to explain it" Sasuke said to him.

Ino looked at Sasuke in shock and a small smile stretched across her face. "Then I guess we can repay you for once but only once you hear" Ino said waving her finger.

It didn't take much for Sasuke to smile at this. Ino and Sakura both took off their tops revealing soft breast without a scar or blemish in sight. So beautiful Sasuke thought as his eyes looked at the beauties.

Soon before any of them could realize it they where all in the bed nude and only covered by a blanket. Sakura was being licked by Ino and Sakura was taking in Sasuke. The room filled with moans and cum.

Then Sasuke and Ino switched with each other. Now Ino was being licked and Sasuke made no resistance to pump into Sakura faster and faster. Sakura would go into short pants as her body was dripping in cum.

The night filled with steam and sweat. Of pleasure and pain. I love you I love you. I love you so much… so so much…


End file.
